1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair clips, and relates more particularly to such a hair clip which comprises a clip base having male coupling portions, and a clamping leaf having female coupling portions detachably pivotably coupled to the male coupling portions of the clip base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular hair clips are commonly comprised of a metal clip base, a metal clamping leaf having a fixed end pivoted to one end of the metal clip base, and a metal retainer fixedly secured to the clip base metal for holding down the free end of the metal clamping leaf. Because the parts of this structure of hair clip are made from metal, they tend to rust under the beating of the weather. When in use, the user's hands tend to be injured by the edges of the metal parts. Because the metal retainer is separately made and then fixed to the metal clip base, it tends to fall out of place after a long use. Furthermore, the complicated assembly process of this structure of hair clip greatly increases the manufacturing cost.